dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Albino Terror
CHICKEN ENGINEER HAS CONFIRMED THAT THE ALBINO TERROR AND THE MEGAVORE WILL NOT BE SOLD AGAIN. |-|Albino Terror= The Albino Terror, is a Carnivore commonly referred to in short as Albino or Terror, (which also includes Indom, depending on how long the player has been on Dinosaur Simulator), is a Black Friday Dinosaur along with the Movie Dinos, Kaiju Dinos, and Pitch Black Terror in 2015, and during Black Friday again with the Movies, Kaijus, Pitch Black Terror and the Megavore with a price buff in 2016. Information For the longest time, Terror players, (or Indominus players, if you'd rather), were famed and feared. When the Albino Terror was first released during the Movie Event in early 2015, there was only an average of around 50 to 80 players online at a time, and very few players had a balance above 1,000 DNA. Therefore, not many were able to buy it, let alone even aware of the event while it was going on. The Terror was an incredibly rare sight, with possibly only around one out in a hundred servers containing the infamous carnivore, with the only two dinosaurs able to counter the Terror in terms of stats being the Sauroposeidon and the Mosasaurus SeaMaster, (the regular Mosasaurus, at the time, being much weaker than the SeaMaster). As the time for Black Friday rolled around, Dinosaur Simulator became more and more popular, and the player count went from around 80 to over 500; the demand for the oh-so-rare Kaijus and Movies dinosaurs was too much. ChickenEngineer was pressured into re-releasing the Terror and its counterparts. They went on sale for their original event price, but a surprise arrived alongside the event - the Pitch Black Terror, sold for 10,000 DNA - the most DNA a dinosaur had ever gone for at the time. After the Pitch was released, the regular Terror became less popular - it was the more common and cheaper of the two; those who only had the Albino rather than the Pitch were considered lower in status. After the event ended, while Pitch was nowhere near as rare as the regular Terror was post-event, the Pitch became a symbol of the most elite players, as very few had enough DNA to even consider buying the beast, and the Albino was pushed into the background. Afterward, as newer players learned of the Terror and its skin, they became jealous of the few players that had the rare dino and angry that they had missed the event. In less than a month, newer players and players that hadn't been able to buy the Pitch during the initial event began to develop and spread ways of hacking to get their hands on the precious creatures. Hacking became commonplace. Until patches, exploiters and hackers became about as common and irritating as the Abrasive Giganotosaurus was, and the value and rarity of the Terror dropped exponentially. More than three times the original amount of players had exclusive dinos now that exploiting became widespread and easily accessed, and the Terror became regarded as more of an annoyance rather than being looked upon with awe like it once was. ChickenEngineer was able to patch most every exploit by around September of 2016, but the damage had already been done, and the Terror was hardly a symbol of status; rather, if you had one, you were typically marked as a hacker, as an honest-bought Terror had become a rarity. As the daily player count skyrocketed from around 500 to over 2,000, the hacked Terror player's population thankfully dropped, with most getting banned or simply quitting the game now that they were unable to exploit as they pleased. The demand for the Albino Terror and it's Pitch skin once again grew, and, despite going against what he had said last year, ChickenEngineer agreed to put the Terror back on sale as the time for the second Black Friday event that rolled by. Most were ecstatic about the promise of the re-release, but older players were all too wary about another drop in rarity. To appease both newer and older players, on Black Friday of 2016, ChickenEngineer offered the Terror for resale, but with a slight catch, as the cost had jumped from 3,000 DNA to 22,500 DNA, almost a ten times increase from the original amount. This preserved the rarity of the Terror, but also gave newer players who had been working hard towards the dino a chance to receive their own; there was very little discontent about the decision. However, a reboot of an older dinosaur - the Isisauriraptor, now known as the Megavore went from an old, expired code for a T-Rex skin to an all-new dinosaur sold for 15,000 DNA. Now, along with many other dinosaurs, the only way to get the Albino Terror is by trade until the new event. Page Unfinished Page W.I.P. Will be finished soon! Design White base color with... TBA Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *The Albino Terror was once known as the Indominus Rex the hybrid dinosaur from the 2015 movie Jurassic World complete with the Indominus roar in-game, however, the name, as well as the roar, had to be removed and replaced due to issues with copyright. |-|Terror Versions= |title=Albino Terror V2 |image = AlbinoTerror.png 262x262px |cost=22,500 DNA (2016 Price) 3, 000 DNA (2015 Price) |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healthl=300 1800 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |oxygen=10 |moistness=None}} The Albino Terror V2 is the first of the two remakes. It is much bulkier than the most recent one, and it's tail animation sways up and down while walking. Information TBA Design The Albino Terror V2 has black eye sockets around its red eyes, with a base color of a grayish white. Its body color is different in contrast to the classic one's pure white color. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *This skin is arguably the best for PvP, as its attack speed is the fastest and it can climb hills the best. The range is also great.}} |-|Classic Albino Terror= |title=Classic Albino Terror |image = IndominusRex.png 262x262px |cost=22,500 DNA (2016 Price) 3,000 DNA (2015 Price) |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healthl=300 1800 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |oxygen=10 |moistness=None}} Classic Albino Terrors are more rare to see than the Albino Terror, but still more common than the Pitch Black Terror. These can be more skilled than the Default Albino Terror. This skin is generaly only used for showing off, with the Default and Classic V2 being used more commonly. Information Bad info The only thing that is willing to kill it, are Sauropod Packs of strong dinosaurs like Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex or Giganotosaurus. Megavores do kill these but are not willing to attack a pack of them. Two Terrors will scare away any Megavore unless it actually needs food and sometimes they do win but, that is most of the time because their partner wasn't Elder. Design White base color with... Needs Design TBA Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *One of the most used Classic skin now-days.}} |-|Pitch Black Terror= 262x262px |cost=10,000 DNA |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healthl=300 1800 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |oxygen=10 |moistness=None}} Newer version of the Classic Pitch Black Terror. The Pitch Black Terror is one of the most intimidating and fearsome dinosaur in the game. Its own appearance is so terrifying and nostalgic that it can fend off Megavores, which has a more Health than the Terror. Information Most Pitch Black Terrors are skilled players with many different strategies to counter all other dinosaurs' vulnerabilities. They usually take a large portion of the map to mark as their territory and almost never leave the area unless they run out of food. They usually live on high ground to camouflage with the night sky, making them almost impossible to spot at night until it's too late. The players are usually calm and do not sprint around the map, killing everything in sight. If you know that there's a Pitch Black Terror on the server, stay away from their territory, mountains, and center of the map. Design Has neon white teeth and neon eyes. Has AOE animation. TBA Creator Model made by: Model_Makers# Trivia *TBA |-|Classic Pitch Black Terror= 262x262px}} The Classic Pitch Black Terror is one of the rarest dinosaurs to come by in-game. In the old days, the Pitch Black Indominus Rex was one of the most intimidating dinosaurs to come across in the game. Information Most Pitch Black Terrors are skilled players with many different strategies to counter all other dinosaurs' vulnerabilities. They usually take a large portion of the map to mark as their territory and almost never leave the area unless they run out of food. They usually live on high ground to camouflage with the night sky, making them almost impossible to spot at night until it's too late. The players are usually calm and do not sprint around the map, killing everything in sight. If you know that there's a Pitch Black Terror on the server, stay away from their territory, mountains, and center of the map. Design TBA Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *''"This hybrid strikes fear into it's victims w/ it's sleak pitch black skin, & darting purple eyes"'' *Grammar error in the official description. First "it's" should be "its" and "sleak" should be "sleek". This was likely a grammatical error made by the creator of the game, ChickenEngineer. |-|IMPORTANT = Disclaimer:The Albino terror will not return to sale Black Friday 2017, so from now and onwards trade is the only way to get the rare dinosaur Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Blog posts